My Love My Soulmate
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has been pin on Lydia Martin for so long and he seems to be getting no where but what happens when a new girl is starting to get his attention. Problem is she seems to be holding more then letting on
1. Meet Victoria

**Hi guys I'm Victoria but you can call me "Tori" or "Apple" main people call me that because of my strange obsession I used to live in Beacon hill for majority of my life till my mom thought best I live with my dad but it turns out it was the opposite and my world turn upside and things happen I wish to forget. Now that I'm mature (Lol) My mom feels like its time to cut ties and go back with her.**

**Full Name: Victoria Nina Arnold**  
**Age: 16yrs old**  
**Friends : Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent**  
**Enemies: Derek (Sometimes), Peter (When he has he's moments)**


	2. Tattoo (Part One)

**Victoria' s Pov**

I looked around and was astonished at how Beacon Hill has not changed at All I felt like Laughing. I Looked at my Mom who was driving she just shook her head not paying attention to the nonsense,

"Don't Victoria we just got back I don't want you to wreak Craziness here"

"I understand Mom, but don't lie do you miss dad and I want totally honest"

"Britt don't start"

"Fine"

I turned at watch the scenery pass by. I soon couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. I turned to my mom she must of felt it too,

"What's wrong Britt"

"Mom stop the car"

She pulled over and I got out spiriting to somewhere I arrived at an old warehouse it seems to be and I noticed broken glass like something was throw in side better yet someone

"Victoria"

"It's fine Mom I'm take a closer look"

"You sure"

"Yeah if I'm right then I don't want you getting hurt I know what I'm doing and I promise to call"

"Ok"

I watch her get inside her car and drive away. I look inside though I swear it was the dumbest thing I'm ever did, but I'm sure there will be more moments. Shaking all the Goosebumps I walking inside *gunpowder* I could smell what seem like gun powder in the air I could also smell what seem like an electric stench like a power line was cut. I looked more inside and I couldn't see nothing till another smell hit me *blood* I begin to run as fast as my feet could take me and I come across two figures. a boy and girl. The boy had curly hair that was blondish and the girl was African America and she had long straight black.

"OMG"

I raced over and looked at them and didn't know if I should move them or not. the first thing I did was check their pulses. I looked at the girl and she was breathing perfectly fine. I looked at the boy and let me tell you I was hypnotize he was the American boy type he had the blonde curly hair. I looked at him closer and then I notice claw mark on his side *claws* I was about to feel the wound but he opens he's eyes for a quick second and I noticed his Yellow eyes and I was shocked *he's a beta* I pulled out my cell phone and dial 911,

"Hello what's your emergency 911"

"Yes I was passing by and I notice something going on it looked like a fight"

"Yes can you please tell me where your at and we will sent help on the way"

I told the lady and I went to wait for help. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number,

"Hey Apples"

"Logan hey. you was right they are back and I think I know their next move"

"How?"

"I just have a feeling. I'll keep you in touch"

"Kay apples. Be careful"

"Aren't I always"

"Do you want the answer. Bye"

I ended the call and sigh. I raced up my phone turning on my face front camera and fixed my face *My hair is a mess* I pushed some hair out of my bangs and looked at the camera better *that's better* I soon feel something on my eye and begin rubbing them and my light blue eyes soon begin to turn a dark Red I smile *feels good to be an alpha* I turn toward the opening looking at the moon laughing. *good to be back*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well part One of Season 3 episode One**  
**What do you guys think of Victoria?**  
**Who else is in love with STILES AND MALIA 3**  
**hope you guys enjoy the story and let me know what you think?**  
**Till next time**


End file.
